Game Of Nations
by okeydokeyworld
Summary: Queen Alfred lives at court with his three children and lover, his brother Matthew. Across the sea, a boy called Tino is about to be married to one of the chieftains of the Vikings, Berwald. And the prim and proper Roderich is betrothed to the prince Ivan. Based on Game of thrones. SuFin, DenNor, PruAs, GerIta, UsCan, HongIce
1. Tino

**This chapter features Berwald/Sweden as Khal Drogo, Tino/Finland as Danerys, Vash/Switzerland as Viserys and Eduard/Estonia as Jorah.**

I chose Berwald and Tino to play the roles of Drogo and Danerys because they are simply perfect for it, I think you can figure out why.  
Vash is Viserys because, well, he seems to fit, even if he's nothing like Viserys. I chose Vash because he looks like Viserys.  
I could've chosen someone else to play Jorah, but Estonia has a history of being friend-zoned by the Nordics, and him and Tino are friends, so he was the top candidate for Jorah.

* * *

 **I will also shorten or add the dialogue between characters and revise some of the scenes, since I don't want to get busted for copyright infringement.  
Any sex-scenes (and boy does GOT have a lot of those) will be non-explicit. If they get too racy, I'll boot the rating to M. **

* * *

"Come forward child." Illyrio ordered. Tino came forward obediently but hesitantly, his body showing supply through the new, sheer pale purple tunic he was attired in.  
He took his time about it, but finally he was standing in front of the man he was being sold to. The man looked down at him from astride his horse, the expression on his face incomprehensible. Even his piercing blue eyes were unreadable.

He was the Chieftain Berwald, one of the great warriors of the Dorthraki, although in his language Tino called them the Vikings.

The man stared at Tino, his eyes flitting up and down the length of Tino's body before pulling sharply on his reins and riding out of the courtyard, the rest of his men following.

Behind Tino, Vash exectued a frantic dash down the stairs to Illyrio, "What, didn't he like him?" Vash demanded.

"If he didn't like him, we'd know." responded Illyrio cryptically.

Later, as they all walked in the gardens, and Illyrio and Vash discussed the advantages and consequences of Tino's upcoming nupitals, Tino ventured to admit that he did not want to be Berwald's bride.

"Oh, sweet brother," Vash growled in a falsely sweet tone, turning to Tino, lightly touching his chin,"I'd let all of them, and their horses, fuck you, if it meant that I got my army." Tino shuddered.

The wedding ceremony was a few days later, and was hosted in the open air. Tino was dressed in another new purple tunic, his long bangs pinned back by silver clasps. Berwald sat next to him, but was bare-chested. Though he would have denied it, Tino did sneak a few glances at Berwald's impressive torso.

Berwald on the other hand, seemed to be paying no attention to his bride, his eyes instead fixed unwavering on the celebration going on below the dais where he was seated with Tino.

Tino watched in horror as three men fought over a woman, and consequently two of them were killed. "A Dorthraki wedding," Tino overheard Illyrio say to Vash, "Is considered a dull affair if there are not at least three deaths."

But then the wedding presents begin to be delivered, and Tino lost himself in looking at them. When the flow of gifts begin to ebb, a man stepped forward, introduced himself as Eduard, and presented Tino with three books.  
Tino accepted them gratefully, History of the Seven Kingdoms was something he looked forward to reading. A final chest was set in front of Tino and opened, and Tino set the books aside to reach down into the chest and lift out one of the three oval objects that lays inside.

"Dragons eggs." said Illyrio. "But they have been turned to stone by the years."

Tino continued to look at them until Berwald stood up. Tino gently set the egg back into its bed of sand in the chest, then stood and followed his new husband.

Berwald made his way through the crowd and over to a spot where two horses were waiting, Berwald held out the reins of one of the horses to Tino. Tino took it and caressed the pure white horse. "It's very beautiful," he said.

Berwald smiled the barest hint of a smile, he did not understand Tino's words, but he saw the look of delight in Tino's eyes all the same. But his minuscule smile went unnoticed by Tino.

Tino looked towards Eduard, "Ser Eduard, I do not know the Dorthraki word for thank you." he admitted.

Eduard paused slightly before answering. "There is no word for thank you in Dorthraki," he said.

Tino did not have the time to look crestfallen, Berwald begin to move towards him, Tino backed up as Berwald advanced, but Berwald gripped him around the waist and lifted hm easily onto the white horse.

Tino gripped the reins as Berwald swung himself onto the horse beside his.

Vash had come up to them unnoticed, and he gripped Tino's thigh, Tino stiffened. "Make him happy," Vash said. Tino swallowed, and clapped his reins on his horse's back, sending the horse into a trot.

At sunset, in a rocky nook overlooking sea, the newlyweds prepared to consummate their marriage.

Tino was far from ready, and softly begin to cry as Berwald neared him.

"No." Berwald said levelly, coming up behind Tino and beginning to unfasten and peel off Tino's silk tunic.

Tino whimpered softly, his arms coming up to cross over his bared chest, despite that, Berwald's large hands continued to shed Tino of his remaining clothing.  
Tino was sobbing openly now, as those hands moved to his waist and bent him down.

* * *

 **I'd like reviews, lots of reviews.**

The next chapter will be a Sansa chapter.


	2. Toris

**This chapter features Roderich/Austria as Sansa Stark, Emil/Iceland as Arya Stark, Toris/Lithuania as Jon Snow, Henri/Luxembourg as Theon Greyjoy, Ravis/Lativa** **as Bran Stark, Will/Netherlands as** **Ned Stark,** **and Alice/Belgium** **as** **Catelyn** **Stark.**

* * *

The noble girls of Winterfell sat in a circle, sewing away as a septa supervised them. Roderich and Emil Stark were sitting among them, and the septa leaned over to appraise Roderich's work.

"Ooh, I love the stitching.." the septa cooed as she admired Roderich's embroidery.

"Thank you." Roderich replied politely.

Emil let out short huff and half-heartedly poked his fabric with his needle. He hated embroidering, and so his fabric was a mess of irregular knots. The septa continued to praise Roderich's work, and Emil took the opportunity to put down his embroidery and quickly slip away from the ring of sewing children.

Emil ran out of the stuffy building and made his way to the archery courtyard. Toris and Henri were there, teaching Ravis how to shoot, while Will and Alice watched from the overhanging balcony. Emil hid behind a fence and watched.

Ravis drew his small bow, and then let the arrow fly. The arrow sailed over the target, and went over the stone wall behind it. Toris and Henri snickered.

"Which of you was a marksman at ten?" Will fondly asked the snickering boys. "Go on," he said to Ravis, "Try again."  
Ravis nodded, and drew his bow again.

"Don't think about it." Toris said, placing guiding hands on Ravis' arms as he pulled back the taut bowstring.

"Relax your arm." Henri drawled, watching Ravis with skepticism. Ravis held the bow steady, concentration scrunching his features together.

Emil picked up a nearby bow that was leaning on the fence by him, and slid an arrow from its companion quiver. He knocked the bow, and when the expression of concentration on Ravis' face had reached its peak, he released the bowstring, sending the arrow into the bullseye of the target.

Three faces turned to look at him. Toris and Henri's faces showed pure amusment, but Ravis' face morphed from shocked to childish anger, and he sprang at Emil. Emil giggled, and dropped the bow and ran, with Ravis chasing after him.

Toris laughed with the rest at Emil's antics, but when he looked up to the balcony, although Will's amused smile was warm, it could not assuage the chill of Alice's loathing stare. Toris' mouth tightened, and he looked away.


	3. Alfred

**This chapter features Alfred/America as Cersei Lannister and Matthew/Canada as Jamie Lannister.**

* * *

The Silent Sisters circled around on Jon Arryn's body on the pyre, waving copper pots filled with incense and letting the fragrant fumes drift over the body.

Alfred watched from the balcony of the throne room, leaning against the balcony's wide railing, his pink garments wrinkling as he pressed against it.  
Matthew approached him, walking with a jaunty stride.

"As your brother, it's my duty to too inform you that you worry way too much, it's showing." Matthew said, leaning against the railing by his brother.

"And you never worry about anything." Alfred retorted, looking away from Jon Arryn's body and at his brother. "Remember when you jumped off the cliff at Casterly rock? You weren't scared then."

"Because there was nothing to be scared of," Matthew replied. "Until you told father. Lannisters do not act like fools," Matthew intoned, deepening his voice to sound like Arthur Lannister.

Alfred looked back at Jon Arryn's body. "What if he told someone?" Alfred queried.

"Who would he tell?" Matthew said.

"My husband." Alfred said in a nonplussed tone.

"If Jon Arryn had told your husband, we'd both be hanging from the city walls right now." Matthew reassured his brother in matter-of-factly. "Whatever Jon Arryn knew, it died with him." A mischievous tone crept into Matthew's voice as he met his brother's eyes. "Rome will find another hand to rule for him, while he fucks boars, and hunts whores, or, is it the other way around?"

Alfred's lips lifted up at the corners, and a laugh vibrated in his chest.

"And life will go on." Matthew said confidently.

* * *

Another Stark Chapter soon. Tell me your thoughts.


End file.
